


A Lazy Day

by Iacha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), I was inspired by some tweets, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, POV Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Good Friend, Soriku - Freeform, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iacha/pseuds/Iacha
Summary: The sun is rising and the summer heat is already suffocating. Riku wakes up by Sora’s side and has something to tell him. But when will he tell him? And what will Sora think of it?





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316605) by [Iacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iacha/pseuds/Iacha). 



> Hello everyone, it’s Iacha! I present to you my small OS which was inspired by @sorikuland’s tweets (go see their fan arts, they’re beautiful!). Obviously, Chikai also inspired me ^^ I hope you’ll like it! Also, if you see any mistakes, please tell me, English is not my first language and I want this fic to be readable. Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudo!

The sun has just rose and its weak rays go through my eyelids, I decide then to open my eyes. First, I’m confused, I forgot I decided to sleep at Sora’s place. The window is open, that’s why the daylight woke me up. I hear the sound and the lapping of the waves. By the way, small breezes enter in the room, I let them ruffle my legs and my face, it’s rather hot in the room and Sora’s body heat doesn’t fix things. I roll over to watch him sleep and to draw me a little bit closer to him. As I was rolling over, I realized that he was snoring softly and that he drooling a little on his pillow. That view quite ridiculous of Sora makes me get butterflies because even in his sleep he wears a big smile that makes me happy. I stand there watching him for a few minutes, waiting for him to wake up.

 

As time goes by, I’m beginning to feel the need to tell him what I feel for a moment now… Do I tell him now? Or should I wait for him to wake up? I think during a few more minutes, he doesn’t seem to wake up yet… But I don’t want to wait anymore, I have to tell him now… I _want_ to tell him now… Never mind if he sleeps, it’s far too important for me to wait any longer. I get then a little bit more closer to Sora in order to put my forehead against his. I close my eyes to focus and put the right words on what I feel. Once I found them, I open my eyes again to see a sign of his awakening on his face, then I whisper softly.

 

“Sora… I want you to know that I am proud of you… Proud of us… It’s not something I’m used to say, but I’m proud of you and everything you managed to accomplish. I know now that I can do everything when I’m by your side. You managed to reveal what was good in me. When I’m by your side, I feel better, I feel stronger… You’re my hero. I...”

 

I stopped myself, my feelings began to get the upper hand over my thoughts, to be immoderate. I was scared about what my mind just thought…

 

_I love you, Sora…_

 

My pulse is racing when I think about what I almost said. I never really thought about that, about love… I’m not sure about my feelings for you, Sora. But there’s one thing I’m sure, it’s that I want to stay with you, by your side as long as possible, so I think it’s worth a shot that I tell you these words.

 

“I love you, Sora”

 

I let out a sigh of relief, I feel much more lighter and happier to having said that to him, but it was for a short while because Sora began to move and put his left hand closer to my face. I move backwards to have a better look of his hand between our faces and touch it. I look at his ring finger and I say to myself that I’ll gladly offer him a golden ring which will enhance his tanned skin. This idea makes me smile as much as Sora.

 

***

 

Summer is always suffocating in the Destiny Islands in a way that swimming in the ocean is the only way to really cool down without getting bored or having to know what to do while waiting for the night to cool the air. That’s what Kairi, Sora and myself did today, that and tan, obviously.

 

Once the temperatures cooled down, we decided to go home, and it was almost dinner time. I went once again at Sora’s place, at his request, even if I never would have said no to a night in Sora’s company. During our way back home, he wouldn’t stop complaining about still having sand on his feet, but he never bothered to get the grain of sand off of his feet. Until he gave in halfway through our way back home.

 

“Dammit! That bother me too much!” he said before taking off his flip-flops to wipe his feet. “Doesn’t that bother you?”. I shook my head to say no before laughing loudly.

 

“You look ridiculous like that!”. Sora stood up again to talk to me, and he really looks silly like that, offended by my reply and his flip-flop in his hand. I am convulsed with laughter during a few more minutes, and once I calmed myself I realized that he already put back his flip-flop and was waiting for me to calm down with a smile. Then he took my hand and we headed back home in silence, but with a smile on our face.

 

Sora’s parents welcomed us with a good meal. I savor what’s in my plate while Sora tells his parents what we did today at the beach. I content myself with listening him without intervening too much, I know it pleases him to tell what he did to his parents, and seeing him happy makes me happy. He tells it with a bright smile and his contagious happiness also makes me smile.

 

At the end of the dinner, Sora stood up, put his plate in the dishwasher and then came back, took my hand to take me in his room at full speed. I didn’t even have time to thank Sora’s parents for the meal and put my plate in the dishwasher to help them.

 

He closed the door to his room as soon as we came in.

 

“Finally alone!” he said with a sigh of relief.

 

“You could at least let me put my plate in the dishwasher...”

 

“Don’t worry, they won’t be angry at you” he said, sitting on his bed.

 

“If you say so” I answered while making my way towards the fan to switch it on, before joining him on the bed to lay down and relax. I totally lay down on Sora to annoy him and imprison him under my body. Sora struggles a littler to push me on the side, he wants to make it seem like it annoys him but the smile on his face and the little strength he puts in his movements prove the contrary, but I keep imprisoning him between my arms and my legs.

 

“Rikuuuu… It’s too hot! Move!” he asked lightly hitting me on the ribs. I simulate pain and finally lay on the bed beside Sora. We end up holding hands for a few minutes, in silence, with only the noise of the fan and the wind that sometimes passes through the window.

 

I decide afterwards to get up to take my things and take a shower. Sora straightened up on his elbows to look at me and just as I leave the room I turn round to see him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick” I say with a smile. Sora smiles back and I left the room to go in the bathroom.

 

***

 

Now, I am the one waiting for Sora to come back from the bathroom, to take care of myself I decide to bring the fan closer to the bed in order to not be too hot and sit in front of it, by the side of the bed. I close my eyes and let the fan to cool me down. I don’t know how much time I stayed like this, in front of the fan, but I didn’t notice that Sora was by the door staring at me to know when I was going to notice him… I had a soft jolt when I finally opened my eyes and saw him. He is laughing so much that he let himself fall on the bed beside me, he is convulsed with laughter.

 

I like hearing Sora laughing, I watch him catch his breath and wipe his tears with a smile. He sits besides me again and touch my still wet hair.

 

“Do you want me to massage your scalp? I’ve been training recently to massage you”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“So sit on the floor against the bed please”

 

I position myself as he asked me to do and let his fingers move through my hair.

 

“Close your eyes and relax”

 

I close my eyes, and focus on my breathing and on Sora’s fingers on my scalp. Then Sora starts to slowly move his fingers on my scalp in silence during a few minutes.

 

“We should go eat ice cream with Kairi tomorrow, what do you think?” he suggests quietly.

 

“Hum...”

 

I don’t really listen what he’s saying, I’m too focused on his massage to formulate a correct answer. I feel so good that I end up sleeping, lulled by his soft voice.

 

“Riku?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Won’t you feel better on the bed?”

 

I took a second to assimilate his question.

 

“Oh... Yeah...”

 

I climbed on the bed and laid in Sora’s arms who continues to stroke my hair.

 

“For how much time was I sleeping?”

 

“For about ten minutes”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

“Well I didn’t realize straightaway, but once I did I didn’t want to wake you up, so I let you sleep and kept massaging you… Until I started to be tired myself...”

 

I really feel good in his arms, my hair being stroked, the air now cooler, calm breath, delicate noises from the waves and consistent fan noise. I think I can say to him again what I told him this morning, now looks like a good opportunity to tell him. Tiredness makes me paradoxically more brave than this morning.

 

“Sora...”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you”

 

Sora became motionless, his fingers stopped to stroke my hair and I felt his breathing stop. Fuck… Did I screw everything up? Is it over? Then I felt his lips on my forehead and my heart got carried away.

 

“I love you too, Riku”

 

I think I’ve never been that happy, to hear him say these words created in me such a beatitude that I can’t help myself to take him in my arms. The euphoria I feel makes it difficult to find the right words, I only manage to whisper a single thing.

 

“Thanks, Sora”


End file.
